Disney Emoji Blitz
Disney Emoji Blitz is a Match-3 game based on Emojis. It was released on July 14, 2016. Synopsis Match. Collect. Emote! Play and collect hundreds of Disney and Pixar emojis like never before in an exciting matching game! Play fast paced rounds of match-3 to earn prizes, complete missions, and discover new emojis. Collect Disney and Pixar emoji characters and items from The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Cinderella, Zootopia, The Muppets, Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., Finding Dory and more! * MATCH emojis to score big points and unlock new characters * COLLECT 400+ Disney and Pixar emoji characters & items * BLAST the board with expressive emoji super powers & combos * PLAY missions to boost your score and earn prizes * CHALLENGE your friends’ high scores * SHARE your collected emojis through the Emoji Blitz keyboard Events Ursula Event From August 18, 2016 to August 28, 2016, play in Villain Mode and collect tridents (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Ursula. During the event, Ursula can be leveled to Level 2. Any Little Mermaid emoji (Ariel, Flounder, or Sebastian) gives 2x the tridents. Halloween Event 2016 From October 1, 2016 to October 31, 2016, collect Halloween-related collection items. The items are in pumpkins, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" collection items (ones that appear more frequently with a specific character). There are 7 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. Maleficent Event From November 1, 2016 to November 10, 2016, play in Villain Mode and collect Magic Books (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Maleficent. Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey gives 2x Magic Books. Winter Holiday Event 2016 From December 16, 2016 to December 28, 2016, collect winter/Christmas-related Collection Items. The items are in gifts, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection Items. There are 7 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Jafar Event From January 2, 2017 to January 11, 2017, play in Villain Mode and collect Magic Lamps (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions, that prize is Jafar. Playing as the Genie, Aladdin or Jasmine gives 2x the Magic Lamps. Lunar New Year Team Event From January 25, 2017 to February 2, 2017, play in team mode to complete missions. Choose your main emoji, your teammate will be randomly selected. Alternate emojis when the power bar is full. Use Mulan or Mushu on special golden rooster envelopes on the event map. Complete all 30 missions to unlock Mulan or Mushu. Valentine's Day Event 2017 From February 3, 2017 to February 15, 2017 collect Valentine's Day related collection items. The items are in heart boxes, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection items. There are 5 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Tangled Lanterns Event From February 25, 2017 to March 5, 2017 play in a special mode to complete mission. Lantern light will be spread onto the board. Match emojis to gather the light. When all the light on the board is gathered, a Lantern is collected. Using Rapunzel or Pascal gives 2x the lanterns. Complete all 25 missions to unlock Rapunzel or Pascal. Captain Hook Event From March 7, 2017 to March 15, 2017, play in Villain Mode and collect Crocodiles (collection items). After a certain amount is collected, you unlock a prize. On 3 occasions that prize is Captain Hook. Playing as Tinker Bell or Peter Pan gives 2x the Crocodiles. Beauty and the Beast Event From March 17, 2017 to March 24, 2017 collect Beauty and the Beast related collection items. The items are in music boxes, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection Items. There are 5 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Honey Event From March 30, 2017 to April 4, 2017 This most wonderful Diamond Box is stuffed with NEW Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore & Tigger emojis! Honey is covering the game board! Match to collect all the yummy honey into HONEYPOTS to earn special prizes! Spring Event From April 8, 2017 to April 16, 2017 collect Easter and spring related collection items. The items are in Easter eggs, which you must break with a cloud or sun. Similar to regular mode, there are "lucky" Collection items. There are 5 cards of items, each with a prize at the end, as well as a smaller prize for each bingo (3 in a row horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Earth Day Team Event From April 19, 2017 to April 26, 2017, play in team mode to complete missions. Choose your main emoji, your teammate will be randomly selected. Alternate emojis when the power bar is full. Use WALL-E or EVE on special green leaf missions on the event map. Complete all 30 missions to unlock WALL-E or EVE. Main Street Electric Parade Item Event From April 28, 2017 to May 3, 2017, collect Disneyland/Main Street Parade related items. Characters & Special Powers Disney Emoji Blitz has a variety of characters, and plans to add new ones each month. Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse - Creates Lightning Clouds with Mickey magic! *Minnie Mouse - Blows kisses to the board. Heart eye emojis give extra coins! *Donald Duck - Donald's temper tantrum scatters emojis! *Daisy Duck - Tap pink flower petals to clear corners of the board! *Goofy - Gawrsh! Goofy hits the board and shuffles it! *Pluto - Licks the board and clears a column of emojis! *Holiday Mickey - Drops random items onto the board! ''The Lion King'' *Simba - Animals run left and right to clear emojis *Timon - Tap the flowers! Each tap clears surrounding emojis! *Pumbaa - Grubs drop down and scare away emojis! ''The Little Mermaid'' *Ariel - Make a wave of bubbles to clear away emojis! *Flounder - Turns the tide by adding more Flounder emojis! *Sebastian - For a short time each match is worth x3 points *Ursula - Clears rows of emojis with slithering tentacles ''Monsters Inc. *Mike Wazowski - Rolls and bounces, clearing emojis as he goes *Sulley - Sulley roars to scare random emojis of the board! *Randall Boggs - Sneaks a bunch of Randall emojis onto the board ''Bambi *Bambi - Butterflies land on random emojis to clear them away The Aristocats '' * Marie - A circle of hearts appears. Heart-eye emojis are worth x3 points! ''Dumbo '' * Dumbo - When Dumbo flies up the board, emojis are cleared ''Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket - Wish upon a star - a Rainbow Star! Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh - Pooh knocks the sides of the board and clears random emojis *Eeyore - Eeyore's tail swings across the board and clears emoji *Tigger - Tigger bounces up the board and clears emojis on his way up *Piglet - Piglet flies across in a wind storm, picking up emojis! ''Peter Pan'' *Tinker Bell - Pixie dust creates random powerups on the board! *Peter Pan - Off to Never Land! Emojis float up and fly off the board! *Captain Hook - Cannonballs hit the board and clear clusters of emojis! ''Aladdin'' *Aladdin - Make a wish! Rub the magic lamp to get prizes! *Genie - Grants your wish and adds lots of Genie emojis! *Jasmine - Fly across on the Magic Carpet and clear emojis *Jafar - For a short time, magic clouds clear extra emojis for you ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Alice - Tap the board to make a giant Alice appear! *Cheshire Cat - Hit the target for a bigger smile that clears the board! *White Rabbit - For a short time each match adds +1 second to the clock! ''Toy Story'' *Woody - Tap the board to round up emojis with Woody's lasso *Buzz Lightyear - A laser zaps a diagonal line of emojis! *Alien - The Claw grabs a bunch of emojis. Ooooh! ''The Muppets'' *Kermit the Frog - Tap the music notes! Each tap clears surrounding emojis! *Fozzie Bear - Flying tomatoes clear Fozzie emojis and his bad jokes ''Cinderella'' *Cinderella - Bibbidy-Bobbidi-Boo! Turn Cinderella emojis into Sunshine! ''Frozen'' *Elsa - Tap the board to clear a row with an icy freeze! *Anna - Sunflowers grow from the bottom and clear emojis *Olaf - It's summer! Olaf makes Sunshine power ups above his head! *Sven - Tap the board to drop 2 carrots. Sven runs across to eat them! ''WALL-E'' *WALL-E - Zooms across the board clearing emojis in his path *EVE - Flies across the board clearing a spiral of emojis. ''Lilo & Stitch'' *Stitch - Gold Box - Clears emojis with a circular slurp! ''Zootopia'' *Nick Wilde - Nick uses his night vision to find and make the best matches! *Judy Hopps - Quick binks across the board! ''Finding Dory'' *Nemo - Nemo and friends swim through and add Nemo emojis *Dory - Dory speaks whale and has a friend come to help! *Hank - Tap the Hank emojis to release an ink squirt! ''Beauty and the Beast'' *The Beast - Magic transforms the Beast back into the Prince! *Belle - Enchanted rose petals clear the surrounding emojis! *Lumière - Be our guest! Emojis dance and clear away with dinner *Cogsworth - Wind the clock in a circle to earn extra time *Mrs. Potts - Tea time! Heart-eye emojis are worth ×3 points Moana *Moana Waialiki - Draw a line on the board to clear emojis with water! *Maui - Transforms into a hawk, bug or a shark! *Pua - Drops in and makes a mud slap! Mulan *Mulan - Skilled swordplay clears an arc of emojis *Mushu - Mushu scorches the board! Tap fast to bring the heat Tangled *Rapunzel - Best Day ever! Hair drops down and clears emojis *Pascal - Tap another emoji to transform them into Pascal emojis Haunted Mansion *Hatbox Ghost - Ghostly heads float up and appear on the board Matterhorn Bobsleds *Abominable Snowman - Tap fast to make a stronger avalanche! Sleeping Beauty *Maleficent - Dark magic clears both sides with thorny brambles Fantasia *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey - Trace the magic path to make fireworks appear! *Yen Sid - Yen Sid creates a tidal wave and washes away the entire board! Up *Dug - Rainbow Box - Pop the balloons to earn coins! Unplayable characters *Duchess - Seen when using Marie's power. *Magic Carpet - Seen when using Jasmine's power. *Crush, Squirt, Marlin - Seen when using Nemo's power. *Destiny - Seen when using Dory's power. *Carl Fredricksen - Seen when using Dug's power. *Chip - Seen when using Mrs. Potts' power Boxes Characters can be purchased from Silver Boxes (15,000 coins), Gold Boxes (30,000 coins), Diamond Boxes (200 Gems), or Rainbow Boxes (characters unlocked separately, not a part of a specific box) Silver Box characters can be upgraded to Power Level 3; Gold Box characters to Level 5; Rainbow Box characters vary by character. Notes Gallery Videos Disney Emoji Blitz - Teaser Trailer Trivia * There are currently 12 Pixar characters available in the game (Mike, Sulley, Randall, Woody, Buzz, Alien, WALL-E, Eve, Nemo, Dory, Hank, Dug). * There are currently 6 Disney Princesses available in this game (Ariel, Jasmine, Cinderella, Belle, Mulan, and Rapunzel). ** Even though Elsa, Anna and Moana are also characters in the game, they do not fulfill any 'Disney Princess' missions. * There are currently 4 Disney Villains available in this game (Maleficent, Ursula, Jafar, and Captain Hook). * There are currently 2 Muppets available in the game (Kermit and Fozzie). External Links * iTunes * Google Play store * Microsoft website * Amazon website References Category:2016 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Mobile apps Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Bambi Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Frozen Category:The Muppets (film) Category:Toy Story Category:WALL-E Category:Cinderella Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Zootopia Category:Up Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fantasia Category:Moana Category:Dumbo Category:Pinocchio Category:Mulan Category:The Aristocats Category:Tangled Category:Winnie the Pooh